1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually actuated fluid dispensing device provided with actuation locking means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that it is very useful to provide dispensing devices, for example with a trigger, with closing means suitable for closing the dispensing holes provided at the end of the dispensing duct, so that in the closed configuration, the accidental fluid escape is prevented.
Such undesired escape can occur during the transport of the bottles, for example due to an increase in temperature which makes the pressure inside the container increase, or in the household field.
An example of a dispensing device provided with closing means is described in document U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,888.
However, the presence of the closing means does not completely solve the problem of undesired fluid escapes.
During transport, or even in the household field, the bottle trigger may be accidentally pressed, thus causing the leak of fluid from device zones other than the dispensing holes, closed by the above closing means.